


The Hills

by CarryMyThoughts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryMyThoughts/pseuds/CarryMyThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the two of you have shouldn't feel so right when it's oh so wrong. Inspiration from The Weeknd's "The Hills"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hills

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH  
> I was super happy to write this, like y'all have no idea.  
> So this fic is for [greystream.deviantart.com/](http://greystream.deviantart.com/) Greystream's cheater month! I've had this in my head for awhile and I'm glad I got to do this!
> 
> This fic was inspired by The Weeknd's "The Hills" and I don't own it  
> I don't own Attack on Titan: A Choice With No Regrets  
> I don't own you

  
_**A/N: Farlan and Reader are 22+  
Some sexual content** _

_****_~~~~~~~~

    Early morning rays of light seep through the window shutters, emitting a tiny glow onto the ends it touches. The sunshine beaming through the blinds causes the (h/c) woman to slowly flutter her eyes open. Her tired eyes take in the scene before her carefully. A light breeze brushes her skin causing small goosebumps to form on her arms. She brings her ruffled sheets closer to her chest to warm up her naked body. To her right is her night stand that contains a picture of her and her beloved. But as she turns to the left, the man next to her is not the same one in the picture. 

    And she doesn't care. If anything at all, she's addicted to this man slumbering beside her. He's a drug she just can't quit, and one she doesn't plan on quitting anytime soon. Her movements shift the king sized mattress a bit, causing the sleepy ashy blond male to groan. 

    "(Name)," he whispered huskily, "why aren't you sleeping?" 

    His eyes open in a seductive manner, making the thrill inside her soar. "It's morning, you're usually gone by now."

    "I know," he says as he stretches his body to sit up. (E/c) glaze over his toned body, marveling at the difference between her long-term boyfriend and him. 

    Farlan Church. 

    Just thinking about his name sends shivers down her spine. 

    "Don't you remember what you told me last night? We have the whole place to ourselves for the day. He won't be back until tomorrow."

    The young woman's eyebrows furrow in confusion then relax as she remembers their conversation. She shrugs her shoulders and leans in to kiss his lips, bringing her hands t wrap around his neck. A little surprised by the motion, he eases into her body as he glides his hands down her sides, lightly grazing her skin. The sensation of his fingers lingering over her body takes her over the edge as a small breath is released from her mouth.

    This is only one of the many mornings and escapades they have engaged in.

~~~~~~~~

    _Three weeks. That's how long he's going to be gone on this trip of his. (F/n) shouldn't be surprised or upset about this anymore, but she is. How many trips has he taken without her for his job? Far too many in her opinion. So that's why she's here in one of the most popular and renowned clubs in Los Angeles. How is she here? Her boyfriend, and hopefully future fiance, is a promoter for a very famous music act. It's good for them because of good money income, but bad for the young (h/c) woman sitting alone at the bar. He's never around, always with his employer traveling the country._

_And being the good girlfriend, she stays in the city, taking care of their large abode by herself. Sure, she spends time with her friends and family but it isn't enough. She has needs, almost animal like desires she can't contain anymore. So here she sits in a bar stool, deep into her third margarita contemplating her next move._

_Until a shot is put in front of her face._

_"Excuse me," (F/n) slurs, "I didn't order this."_

_"I know, I got it for you. It's on the house."_

_Looking up from her glass, she stares into the eyes of her bartender. A handsome young man with an interesting blue hue in his eyes, smiles at her. He takes her empty glass and begins to wash it. Once he's done with that, he pours himself a shot of the same liquor._

_"I know I'm not a bar expert, but I'm pretty sure you can't drink when you're on duty."_

_The young man laughs as he removes his skinny black apron, "I know, my shift is ending soon so I thought why the hell not?" He turns around to enter a door marked 'Employees only' and yells out to a coworker that his shift is ending. He comes around to where the young lady is sitting, two shots in front of her as she waits patiently for her new friend. She feels a being beside her and swivels in her stool to meet this new stranger._

_He smiles a cheeky grin and picks up a shot. "A toast, to making new friends." He lowers his hand to clink his glass with hers. He coughs a little bit before stating,_

_"Farlan Church."_

_"(F/n) (L/n)"_

_The two new acquaintances touch glasses and shoot their heads back to swallow the harsh liquid. Both parties place their shot glasses onto the bar and giggle slightly at each others reactions to the alcohol._

_"So, (F/n), what brings you here by yourself?"_

_"My boyfriend is never around. And he's on some trip again for three weeks. Three. Weeks." She pauses momentarily as she orders another round of shots. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you all of my problems. I just met you."_

_Farlan chuckles lightly, "I'm a bartender, I've heard it all. Ah, thanks Levi you can put it on my bi-"_

_"No," she interrupts, "I'll pay for it. Put it on my tab."_

_Said bartender clicks his teeth and walks off, knowing full well who his friend is conversing with. He silently hopes that the both of them will make smart decisions, but knows damn well that won't happen._

_Looking baffled by her insistence, the young man questions why she did that. And to that she chuckles, "You must not know who I'm dating. It's okay, he wanted to keep our relationship on the down low. But what the hell, there probably isn't a relationship to save anyways."_

_Farlan listens to her ramble, waiting for her to reveal the name of this said lover of hers. In his mind, he's already decided that whomever he is doesn't deserve to leave her alone for that long. And by the way how she talks, it seems to be a regular occurrence._

_"Oops, listen to me ramble, I never mentioned his name. He's Erwin Smith," she says nonchalantly as she downs another shot._

_Before he was able to take his, he coughs in realization of her words. "Wait, Erwin Smith? The Erwin Smith? I didn't know he was dating anyone."_

_"You wouldn't be the first to say that," she comments with ease. For some reason, talking to this man in front of her is the most she's talked to any male, even more so than her supposed lover. "At this point, it feels like there's no point in calling him my boyfriend if he's never here. Doesn't call, just says "How's the house? Are you doing okay? I may be out a little longer. I love you, you know?" Blah blah blah. It's the same shit a different day and honestly it's getting tiring and God am I deprived."  
     
    His eyes widen at the last part she said. "I'm sorry you said what?"_

_"Ugh and whenever he is here he just dives into his work and prepares for more trips. He missed our anniversary this year. Didn't even call, text, email, AOL, nothing!" (F/n) finally sighs out of exasperation from her rambling. Her (e/c) irises meet light blue ones as she huffs out her breath. A warm touch is felt over her hand that sends tiny jolts of electricity through her veins. The pair's set of breaths have gotten deeper and smaller in between._

_"I know I just met you, but you deserve better than that."_

_And as quickly and honestly as he said that, he took the opportunity to close the space in between them with a soft kiss. Wanting more, she pulls him in by the nape of his neck for a more passionate kiss, one filled with longing and lust. Breaking for air, Farlan and (F/n) gaze into each others eyes with a fiery intensity. Her light pink tongue slips out and licks the corner of her lip seductively and then bites her lip. Farlan was starting to feel the heat from the club rise up around him as his face flushed at the tightness of his pants. It didn't take long for the woman to notice._

_He grabs her hand and leans forward to whisper in her ear, "I live close by, let's get out of here."_

__

~~~~~~~~

    "Farlan," she moans into the sheets. Her naked body covered in sweat and the scent of this man. He flips himself over to face her. Her (h/c) locks are spread about the pillow her head rests on, and to him, she couldn't look more beautiful. 

    "Hmm?"

    "As much as I want you to stay, Erwin is gonna be here soon. Plus you've got work at the bar soon as well."

    The working man groans as he sits up and searches for his clothes. Sad attempts are made at making the bed clearing the air of sex. As soon as he's dressed, the couple walk to the front door of (F/n)'s house and pause in the doorway. 

    "Do you remember the first time you came here? You couldn't find my house."

    He scoffs, "It's not my fault that every house in Beverly Hills look exactly the same. But it helps when there's a big 'E.S.' on the gate."

    The woman laughs heartily as she pulls him into a hug. When he pulls away, he turns to walk to his car before calling out, "It's been six months."

    As silly as that seemed, that little fact made her heart flutter.

~~~~~~~~

    Later that evening when Erwin arrived, he found his precious (F/n) asleep in their shared bed. He graciously smiles at her sleeping form as he walks into  his office. Unknowingly, as the maiden slept, the successful male opens his computer to check on the cameras he had secretly installed without her knowledge. And why would he have to have cameras? Simple.

    The hills have eyes and when he came home to see a pair of boxers that weren't his he became suspicious. But he's not one to judge, for he's been doing the same thing.


End file.
